


控制论，樱桃梗和十四行诗

by Wicked_Protein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Protein/pseuds/Wicked_Protein
Kudos: 2





	1. 独立日

01 独立日

**New Peking,2077.**

十五架新式鹞鹰无人战斗机组成的机群掠过游行群众的头顶，作为独立日庆典的保留节目，它们统一换用了彩色的发烟油。随之而来的是三架“保障”公司的新款运输机和军方的横幅阵列。横幅不止出现在天上，还出现于摩天桥的巨幕广告屏上。那条红底黄字的电子横幅下是早先的植入体广告。

_谁会拒绝新的植入神经端口呢？绝对不是你！_

_适配3.5音频线，助力派对之王的诞生。_

主城区哪怕在正午也霓虹闪烁，仿佛电费账单和商家成本分列于两个人的帐目下。红色与紫色的高密度出现令人神经紧张，总感觉下个路口会出现些什么不可名状的惊奇事件。然而什么都不会发生，商店橱窗将路人的脸与模特的身体完美的拼接，拉面店的日文店牌略微发旧，可图片上的拉面仍然热气腾腾。拉面店的隔壁是一家卖传统炸物的小店面，店主正从狭小的黑色出货口窥探着密集的人群。疲倦的民众在奶茶店里点上一杯核子奶茶，微量的放射性元素可以带来愉悦感，不如说放射性元素的辉光本身就具有很强的欣赏性。

人潮随着地铁站的逐渐封闭被分流至不同的方向，滨海区即将进入管制状态。无论在哪一年，安全疏散几万人的集会都是一个难题。地铁站旁的低频广播正宣读着各地选送的诗歌，大多赞颂新秩序和公民权利，用词高度重复毫无新意。

参加独立日游行的市民也有不少身着传统服饰，大多是从几个停战区过来的移民。旗袍，和服，传统韩服，还有穿着汉服的年轻女人，正尝试着调整自己的发簪位置。

温度是适宜生存的二十二度，平静无风。

但总有什么会发生，是什么呢？

或许历史会选择性遗忘一些给人带来伤痛的事件，不过十年前那场独立日大爆炸足以为本世纪最惨烈的恐怖主义事件记录本提供封面。那是一场战争的开始，是幸福生活的结束，或许再更遥远的未来这件事会有新的意义。人类总是在分分合合之中寻觅共同利益，哪怕代价是几万人的生命和一座城市的陷落。当然，也带来了难民，许多难民，分散在新京的黑暗角落，他们睡在极乐公司的廉价睡袋里，更惨些的睡在医院运输尸体的黑色防水袋里。

“今晚你会来吗？有纪念活动，就在一号桥的观景滩上。”

“我有选修课……你瞧，机械思想与计算机，晚上我可能还要回学校一趟。”

写过女侍应生端来的柠檬水后，窗边的大学生开始讨论起一些与课业无关的话题。例如最近的那个女的虚拟偶像，据说在东方体育场掀起了一阵狂热浪潮，当晚不少粉丝被直接送入急诊室。不过也有运气很好的人，在狂热的踩踏之中捡到了不少可以重复利用的组件，甚至总价值超过了票价。

当然，这一切都来自匿名论坛Island404。

“我说，Lynn，你之前约的那个纹身师有没有空闲，有的话帮我约个短的，我想去讨论一下。”

“啊，如果有的话，我帮你和她联系还是我直接推给你。”

“推给我好了，你有我的Lineral账号，我要去赶轻轨了，现在地铁估计能把人挤死，回见，啊，另外帮我放个纸船吧，内容和去年一样。”

Lynn站在街道上，虚拟显示屏已经为她标记好最近的轻轨站。这个月的月卡次数还没有划完，看来她可以小省一笔。大学生实属城市中幸福感顶端的存在，几乎免费的公共交通和廉价住房，来自企业的奖学金赞助从优等生覆盖到后进生，只要你能凭借自己的努力进入大学就能赚到人生第一桶金。

她一边走路一边搜索着之前一直在听的地下电台，好像是叫临界事故之类？不知道是否受到了独立日的影响，最近的电台节目延迟推送问题格外严重。她很喜欢那个叫Cup的电台主播，这个人的声音带着旧世界的味道。很难讲旧世界是什么，它更像是一种复杂的概念，基于社会达尔文主义的复杂概念。所有的教材上都对旧世界持有批判态度，消极，消费主义，世界下沉，这些标语放到今天其实也算是合适。换汤不换药的幸福生活总是能麻痹大多数人，不过这也就足够了，起码当今的和平适合当今的世界，当今的公民需要当下的娱乐。

Lineral的两条提示来自于Diva，纹身师信息是一条，另一条是纸船信息的确认。据说这种纸船用了特殊的纸张制作，能够在水面上燃烧许久，但制作厂家背后有环保组织站台，大家也就不声不响的默许着这种反环境主义的产品出现。寄托哀思——很传统的习惯，然而随着城市的陷落，寄托哀思的对象与地点便也沉入了地底。

纸船总要比更古老的纸钱和香烛环保，Diva如此宽慰着身为极端环保主义者的男朋友。那次不愉快的四人约会尴尬又令人绝望的沉默令人印象深刻，不过那个男人最近没有出现，恐怕Diva又一次不声不响地移情别恋了。

刷卡进闸时，仿生人站务员额外确认了一次她的体温。最近城市流感风行，药店最基础的处方药已经打破十年来最长的无货记录。她运气很好，赶上了学校最后一波流感针剂下发，虽然在卫生间里感受了一次长达二十分钟的不良反应。

_晕眩，呕吐，知觉异常是药品的正常不良反应，请遵循医嘱使用。_

虽然这段话在虚拟显示屏上出现过，不过只在最下方的角落，用不起眼的灰色标注着。她恨死了自己的人工智能管家，恨死了诺辉瑞公司的老奸巨猾，现在她马上就要在马桶里淹死了，明天就会登上新京速报逸闻版——女大学生深夜卫生间内溺亡，药物滥用是否已为大学生死神？

不过感谢智能管家，她在看到红色斑马和蓝色狮子之后没有溺毙在马桶里，马桶一直保持着安全的低水位。

总算上了轻轨，每个人单独的站立空间内都有虚拟投射屏幕可以自由使用。虽然Lynn不是很喜欢在公共场合接线看电影，但她还是在虚拟投射屏幕上玩起了很蠢的益智游戏。帮关东煮店老板穿丸子，穿丸子，无尽的穿丸子，香菇之后有豆腐有竹轮，这个游戏似乎永远也不会有尽头。

她连续坐了五站，跨过了滨海区与主城区才回到大学城。学校周边明显人烟稀少，平日需要排号的那几家店也没什么客人，老板索性只留吧台一盏灯。她轻手轻脚地推开了 **噩梦街区** 的门，果然，老板在一片黑暗中化为一个橘色的红点。

整家咖啡店里弥漫着柑橘味烟油的味道。

“小心肺癌。”

Lynn上手从对方嘴里夺来电子烟管。

老板得理不饶人地辩解道：“那就换个人工肺。”

“Diva和男朋友分手了，你知道的比我早？”

Lynn把电子烟嘴塞进自己嘴里，尼古丁有效地缓解了她的焦虑，虽然她不喜欢这个味道的烟油但也聊胜于无。

_你他妈竟然抽低尼古丁版本的。_

老板的表情完美的描绘了这句话，不过他还是故作镇定的回答道。

“这年头恋爱都自由了，怎么，你还要给那女人把关？她睡的男人可比你拿的奖学金都多。”

“去你妈的，给我来杯劲大的，我一会儿要听那个老混蛋讲控制论，我怕我忍不住骂出声。”

老混蛋，她的学业导师，六十岁的男人带着一个二十三岁的研究生老婆。吃喝嫖赌样样俱全，可身体还不错。她的课题组在课余时间曾经赌过老混蛋的生育能力，赌过老混蛋这个老婆能捞多少钱，可他们一幅琴瑟合鸣的不和谐景象在办公室也实属碍眼。不过他的学术造诣还是值得肯定的，如果他能把黄段子从课程里分开就好了。

没人想听他无聊的0和1笑话。

**“这杯，劲很大。”**

老板把每一个能发的音都发得很重，仿佛想要提升杯里的咖啡因和酒精水平一样。

“谢了，如果我睡着就把我丢进你储藏室里吧，我不介意和蟑螂睡一起。”

“我的蟑螂介意。”

她知道老板会在她喝多之后给Diva打电话，她的舍友会赶在活动结束和下一场放荡约会之前抽空把她拖回床上。事后免不得给她点好处，例如新的口红或是那个虚拟偶像限定的眼影盘。

Lynn闭上了眼睛，老混蛋的声音真是适合做睡眠白噪音。


	2. 黑洞

02 黑洞

她的胃是脱离她的独立个体。

如果一个人的胃有自我意识，开始自主的选择对于不同食物的消化速率，那么政府是否应该给胃发新的身份信息，由它自主定义想被称呼的名字与 **人称** 。

她嘲笑自由派的自我约束和自己的分离官能症，酒精和咖啡因的大量摄入让一切都变得糟糕起来。她错过了老混蛋的点名，收到了一封满怀关爱的邮件，醉醺醺的吐了老板一桌子，然后呢，她应该没吐在Diva那辆被当作宝贝一样的经典雪佛兰上。

否则她就没时间在床上思考自己的胃了。

总之一切都不算太糟糕，她只是需要洗个澡，洗个热水澡醒醒酒，借着血液里那点聊胜于无的咖啡因写完作业。虽然闭上眼睛就只剩下陷落的旧京，破破烂烂的胡同里的梧桐树和早点油腻酥香的外壳。旧京还活在她的记忆里，起码有很多片段活在她的记忆里。只需要十年时间，人们便可以把那日的绝望与悲伤塞进每年一次的纪念活动而不存放于记忆。

悲伤像是一种代偿性的疼痛，精神层面，她没有这个勇气在十年后的今天站在桥下推纸船给当日逝去的朋友。或许时间轮回十年，从裂缝摔入无底深渊的人不是她而是自己。地下有什么不得而知，或许是滚烫的热力管道或是岩石，甚至有可能是地铁轨道或是防空洞。她柔软的躯体在重力的作用下四分五裂，羟基磷灰石七零八碎的混在组织液与血液中。衣服呢，她还穿着每年独立日庆典的衣服，传统服饰。在她成年的时候定制的旗袍，白底上绣着锦鲤。锦鲤据说会给人带来好运，否则也不会有人在社交网络上争当锦鲤。

不过她运气好像不太好。

**我需要一针安定，我他妈要疯了，再想下去的话。**

你不会的。

大脑在幻觉中一问一答。

她的大腿呢？她的大腿在哪里——啊，在不远的地方，万幸万幸。

**给 我 安 定 给 我 安 定 给 我 安 定 给 我 安 定 给 我 安 定 给 我 安 定**

地西泮注射液是拯救人类的发明之一，她平静地盯着天花板上的时钟，Daphne离她越来越远了，无论是垂直距离，水平距离还是时间距离。她不该让那个噩梦持续十年的——不，没有另一种可能，她不会死的。

在某个瞬间她开始憎恨起朋友的脸，直至记忆让少女的面孔模糊得如同调色板。

夜晚，她熟悉的夜晚，骨传导耳机里传来新闻女主播毫无感情的电子合成音。

**_晚上好，这里是新京市新闻广播频率98.3。_ **

**_下面开始一日要闻点评。_ **

**_新京独立日游行中的不协和音，我们是否应该保护异议者的不合理意见？_ **

**_著名偶像Allgood小姐的演唱会大骚动，东方体育场方面有何补救措施？_ **

**_今日新京美食精选特辑，探访小巷子里的炸鸡店，传统韩式炸鸡的二十年坚守_ **

她的卫生间临着人工湖，因此有着很漂亮的湖景可以欣赏。虽然大多数时候她选择匍匐爬进卫生间，扶住冰冷的陶瓷马桶肆意倾倒着高蛋白晚餐和刚喝进去没多久的酒精。无感情的电子音让她发冷，她的胃又在对咖啡因和酒精表示不满了，整个晚上都糟透了。

她把手伸进嘴里，捉住舌头，她也不知道这个行为有什么意义，但末梢神经完美的执行了大脑未经思考的指令。

干涩的手指加强了口腔内的异物感，她又想吐了。

世界仿佛一个装着金鱼的塑料袋，五光十色的夜晚加速接近她，有人在触碰她的脸，有人在呼唤她的名字，有人在打电话，有人在她的房间吃着海鲜味的拉面，有人正在腐臭中濒临死亡。

霓虹灯，派对，菠萝汽水，安定，仿生人，金鱼，人文公园，火葬场，死亡，死亡和死亡。

她听到幻想中的灰鹦鹉拍了三次翅膀，飞向没有光污染的天际线。

_“她失去意识了，快用电击！”_

夏至日。

她骑着自行车去上学，面前的十字路口色彩崩溃仿佛溃散的教堂彩绘玻璃。没有面孔的警察质问她的三围，自行车靠着方形的轮子不停向前。她屁股很痛，才发现自己一直坐的自行车根本没有座位。她坐在一根手腕粗细的钢管上。

她只想逃跑，逃出这个反常识的梦境。

她梦到Daphne推开警察，她的长发上粘着蝴蝶的翅膀，仿佛将它视作发夹一样自然。警察坐在地上，他的脚开始消失，虚无的面孔也变成了惊恐的黄色。Daphne会拯救一切的，于是她牵住了Daphne的手。对于夏至日来说她的手太冷了，橘子味的，她像是一块橘子味的棒冰。

这话太没头没脑了，不过她就这么说了出来，Daphne，你是橘子味的棒冰吗？

_你该戒烟了。_

什么？

冰冷的触感瞬间将她拉回了现实。

她正抓着医疗机器人的手，在窗外的Diva和她的新男友正对她不怀好意地挤眉弄眼。

_“你该戒烟了，Lynn小姐。”_

机器人毫无感情的表达着自己的抗议。

_“您知道尼古丁会对您的大脑造成不可逆的损伤，对吧？”_

她点点头，顺便把放在诊疗台上的维生素塞进了嘴里。不吃白不吃，医疗部门的维生素口味常换常新，今天是石榴味的。

医疗机器人在最后一项诊疗上勾上了对号。

_“您可以走了，Lynn小姐，您可以继续使用医疗内线与我们进行沟通，您的体检报告我已经发回给了您的智能助理，请您及时联系您的保险代表支付本次诊疗费用。”_

Lynn慢吞吞的系着鞋带，她为什么要选择马丁靴参与今天的搭配。

再这样低头下去她会大脑充血的。

但这一切都不重要，重要的是Diva和她的新男人像看动物一样看着自己被医疗机器人摆弄，自己还抓住了医疗机器人的手。

**妈的。**

不过你没必要这么苛求自己，对吧，偶尔放纵一次也没什么不好，你不想念她吗？那可是你最好的朋友，现在就睡在你的脚下。

**不，不是脚下，她们的时空距离都已经超过了脚下这个词的限定。**

无可辩驳，如果现在站在新京的人是她而不是你，她可不会任由自己在教授的课上睡过去。

**她根本考不上这个学校的这个专业。**

你总是低估她的聪明。

“怎么样，大明星，医疗机器人的手好摸吗？”

她不怀好意的笑着，看来她不想介绍今晚身边的这个男人了。

“一般，你是怎么发现我出事的。”

“你的智能助手给我发了信息，不只是我，还有你在这一层的所有密切联系人，我们就这么凑在你房间里看你趴在马桶里，感觉在欣赏一幅后现代画作。”

Diva把手边的风衣披在Lynn的肩上，当然，这并不能阻止她继续恶毒的描述当时的景象。

“你还记得马拉之死吗？反正我当时觉得你也挺震撼的，蒸汽浴室里播放着旧世界摇滚，整个宿舍漆黑一片，你倒在酒瓶，洁厕剂和一堆针头边上，如果我学艺术我一定当场支起画板，这就是新时代青年的陷落。”

“嗯。”

“你真的不需要看看医生吗？精神科医生？反正现在医疗部也二十四小时工作，医疗保险内的项目你想做多少做多少，哪怕你想做一天胃镜那些机器人也不会说半句废话。”

“我不需要。”

她感觉自己腹腔内的那个独立的意识消失了，取而代之的是一个黑洞。自我意识塌缩之后会留下一个黑洞，她称之为 **我自己的黑洞** 。

这个黑洞里有着被撕碎的时间，很多陌生人的脸，十三岁的夏天，橘子棒冰和晒得滚烫的柏油路面。有半座不属于她的城市，直角轮的载具和疼痛的屁股。

黑洞与奇迹小姐的拉锯战在第十个独立日纪念活动的尾声正式开始。

 _奇迹小姐_ ，她终究会穿越奇点出现在未来的某一天出现在一家出售旧时代摇滚黑胶碟的商店里，满脸怒气的询问她失约的事。她们的话题中不会出现死亡，不会出现旧时代的天启，自然也不存在自由与平等的讨论。她们只想讨论一些简单的事，例如那场爆炸背后，究竟隐藏着什么阴谋。


	3. 48区

<http://www.Island.org/Newpeking/48zonenews>

**！我们换新域名了！**

**[安全提醒]请使用安全可靠的平台进行交易，面对面交易有风险，提供信息请谨慎**

**[全区头条]Allgood演唱会有没有人捡到一个电子义眼，编码EE20560303154- 有偿重谢**

**[本版置顶]新京市都市传说排名，48区位列第一**

**[本版置顶]48区新人指南：欢迎来到夜之城**

**[ADS]SEXY ZONE: 仿生人与Furry的完美结合 会员火热招募中**

**[ADS]二手，旧款，电子零件回收集中联系贴**

Lynn的手指从那个颇为醒目的广告上悬停了好一会儿，她知道点开这条人工智能又会给她推很多奇怪的信息。她还在回味那两粒维生素，石榴味，可说实在的，她一直也不理解石榴到底是什么味道的。

今天的Island岛风依然喧嚣，Lynn一共操作了二十次Upvote按钮。其中有一半给了可爱的小动物视频，毛茸茸的小猫小狗小熊，吐着信子的白色小蛇，在锅里啪啪炸开的爆米花——等等，第三个不是动物。要求当局公开体育场骚乱的录像，要求当局公布具体的受伤人数，要求当局调查这场骚乱的前因后果。不如称之为要求三连，这些主题收到了Lynn的另一半Upvote。

虽然百分百确认当局不会把匿名论坛中的发言当回事。

毕竟每天的赞同次数有限，而反对可以无限制的点下去，她必须对自己的网络形象精打细算。当然，每天最后的仪式还是打开Island的里岛，48区模块，看一看最近那片鬼地方有什么新动向。

_48区，机械婊子的摇篮；48区，新京最后的温柔乡。_

这句话被女权主义者用红色油漆写在了48区的入口地板上用以讽刺。

被物化是女性的唯一命运吗，她不这么觉得，可每次踩在那块地板上她就感受到了武断正义带来的后遗症。当女性挣脱出传统凝视后，是什么来填补空洞呢？是仿生人，是仿生人女性，是不会反抗，没有知觉的专用仿生人。

那栋大楼是仿生人权利组织的耻辱柱，当然也是不少人类的黄金乡。

48区早年是极乐公司的七座核心办公区之一，负责仿生人的设计与概念组装。在极乐公司搬迁至新京边缘区后，这栋废弃的大楼先是涌入了大量难民，而后难民被集中处理，一些走投无路的仿生人在一个个的透明隔间里为生物质燃料而出卖身体。色情业的产业化总是会带来一些问题的，不过它们是仿生人，它们没有喜怒哀乐，如果人类不给它们定义何为快乐。

它们会沉默着接受一切，甚至很多低级仿生人没被安装发声模块。

那些高级仿生人有些来自回收中心，有些干脆是仿生人猎手从街道上抓来的。它们的脖子上都用黑色的碳素燃料写着出厂编号和型号，可惜细如发丝的数字条码瞒不过那些猎手的眼睛。

她也想过，如果这个仿生人已经拥有了自我意识，在48区中该如何活下去。

可她还会去48区喝酒，和人类牛郎喝酒，和仿生人牛郎喝酒，和那些被安装了特殊模块的仿生人牛郎喝酒。他们有毛茸茸的尾巴和耳朵，会讲时下流行的笑话逗人开心。或许这些仿生人在休息时间也和她一样会刷Island，点赞一些可爱的小动物视频，休息时间就站在充电站里，十几个仿生人共享一个充电位。人类牛郎总是很麻烦，他们总是带着些欲求接近你，露出一截因长久不见光而发白的手腕。或许还有密密麻麻的针孔，这些瘾君子不介意为你做一些什么——如果你有他想要的东西。

她现在就想去48区一趟，那个因回忆出现的巨大缺口需要些来自他人的慰藉填满。

漆黑的地下车库光源由红外线热捕捉技术提供支持，为这座城市节约聊胜于无的电量。这是环保主义在这个世界留下的最后一点痕迹，当然，其他人根本不在乎。她的爱车和大学城年度停车费相比不值一提，虽然学校每年都会大发慈悲的给学生免费时长。那是一辆外形大于使用价值的2066款红色雪佛兰魅影，在开学折扣期间以极其低廉的价格入手。适用于各空域的气流条件，燃料转化率相较于相近车型可圈可点。很中庸的车型，没有足够大的马力参与竞速比赛，没有足够酷炫的定制选项，就像Lynn本人一样普通，适用于日常生活。

“开启自动驾驶模式，目的地……49区的规定停车区域。”

Lynn按亮了车内广播，令人平静的合成音立刻填满了薰衣草味的车厢。

**_现在时间：22时31分_ **

**_气温：19摄氏度_ **

**_能见度：一般_ **

**_空气湿度：100%_ **

**_即将进入降雨区域，请您注意路况，避免涉水。_ **

**_正在播放：Lynn的精选集_ **

**_即将进入中等高度，请确认安全带已经系好_ **

她一直都把车停在中层区域，毕竟从地面开上来需要十五分钟，或许还需要排队。一般她也不会加入拥堵的地面交通，拿到中层驾驶执照的那一天可以说是美好人生的开始。她的目的地，49区，那栋因48区而闻名的大楼。

不知是谁提出的建议，旁边的一座居民楼被作为48区的单向入口，位于52楼的空中走廊连通一片沉寂的居民楼和夜夜笙歌的红灯区。良好的隔音材质保障了居民的睡眠质量，这里的房价奇低，甚至有按照居住面积发放的特殊补助。这栋楼里住了不少48区的服务人员，当然也就带来了不少黑色交易。

不过起码有物业在打理，尸体也会被妥善处理掉，停车场里的人工智能门卫甚至会随机播放最近的热点消息。

虽然在凌晨和一个脸上滚过新闻的投影人面对面有些 **毛骨悚然** 。

她要来这儿会一个老朋友，在找乐子之前，她要去拿一份礼物。

J，她初中同学，和她一同经历过那场爆炸，当志愿者被疑似爆炸物炸掉了半个脑袋。但他命大，几个同学凑一凑零花钱给他换了个生物金属的新脑壳。他家人无一幸免，连带着那家朋友们时常光顾的茶餐厅一同陷落。后来他通过偷渡来了新京，靠给黑帮老大卖命和做一些小玩意儿盘下了48区的小店面，挨着两家水烟馆，开了家小茶餐厅。

写作茶餐厅，但他什么都卖，卖消息，卖货源，卖48区的网红虾饺，山竹牛肉丸和叉烧包。

如果不是Lynn肚子饿，或许她永远不会发现藏在48区里的老同学，和他的小型实验室。他原来的老大是个地下仿生人大佬，据说和军方实验室也有千丝万缕的联系。他明学暗偷，也算半个仿生人专家，专业到可以帮Lynn设计选修课模型。当然，有偿，Lynn偶尔会偷偷跑回旧京废墟给他拉上一车废弃零件和乱七八糟的旧型号仿生人。

果然，J坐在他的那张不知哪里淘来的摇椅上看电子学教材，茶餐厅里没人，打包好的食物被放在门口的自助提货柜里。他的电视全年无休的转播着三十年前最后一场传统京剧表演，旦角打扮的少年与百年前别无二致。那些戏楼与茶馆仿佛被时间隔绝着，虽然相声早在生物替代科技兴起时就拿它写了黄梗。

“你这次可给我送来了个大麻烦。”他的手指始终停留在真实皮肤与生物皮层连接的突起处，“这是极乐公司处置的九批次自我意识仿生人里面的幸存者，可能你没注意，这个仿生人的体外组件被人为毁坏了。”

“性暴力？别跟我说是这个。”

“甚至还有精液样本，不过这不是我们该做的，它也不过是个可怜的家伙罢了，我给它安装了新的无性别组件，如果你想也可以来我这儿换一个别的。”

J不怀好意地笑着。

“去地下室拆封你的礼物吧小姐，顺带一提，今天虾饺给你留了一份，可以带回去吃。”

**礼物。**

这个词距离她最近的一次是十二岁的生日蛋糕，次级选项是十八岁时的高等教育考试准考证，她想不到其余的选项了。生活是不平等的交易，成年人得到的一切都不能以礼物论处。酒精与精神药物并不能让你获得永久的快乐，打开众妙之门的还得是死亡本身。她不缺幸福感的廉价替代物，甚至自认为站在马斯洛需求层次的金字塔尖。

但她离礼物很远，离价值实现和爱也很远。

远到她甚至忘记了世界运行的本质是什么。


	4. ITS

_抵制社会达尔文思想是我们的第一要务。_

_我们的目标是建立一个平等，和谐，民主的社会。_

_适者生存不适用于人类社会，这是为帝国主义，种族主义和不平等现象遮羞的托辞。_

——摘录自2070年终讲话，第三校订稿

超人类主义。

这个词语在Lynn的少年时代曾经登上过年度热词榜，如今这个词与社交网络同时衰落成 **只有中年人才用的明日黄花** 。她中学毕业时曾经对这个词语写过一个词源考究论文，小论文，为了应付一门并不顺利的考试。极乐公司的第一批仿生人就在那时投入市场，她还记得那天她的汗水濡湿了单薄的打印纸，在交作业的路上面无表情的小时雇工给她递来一张蓝紫色的传单。旧京的各大商场一夜之间开设了无数极乐仿生人柜台，购买家用型机器人的队伍排了三公里之遥。

那时人类的泛用端口还没有得到普及，大多数人用那些植入物做些违法的勾当。如果她父母还在的话，或许也会对自己的女儿拥有四个泛用神经端口颇有微词。

她还在夜色幽深的城市穿行，霓虹在灰暗的钢筋混凝土楼群中消隐，在这个高度只有某些公司的巨型全息投影广告尚可幸存。

她的后座上坐着一个尚未开机的仿生人，她没打算激活，其实她根本对这份礼物毫无打算。当然，它开机之后会带来什么谁也不知道，她只能祈祷这个仿生人不是暴力型号，最好不要打断她娇贵的人体骨骼。

她只记得那扇标着“员工专用”的木门后面，冰冷的实验室地板上躺着满身机油的仿生人。它像是新生儿一般抽泣着，空气再一次涌入他的感知系统——那个过程会带来信息紊乱。生物机油的味道闻起来像是橡胶，几丁质和透明质酸钠。它滑溜溜的，皮肤温暖而富有弹性。

Lynn只好跪在地上，用手边发现的毛巾一点点擦掉它身上的油污。

这个仪式被称为新生，模仿了人类个体被生产的过程，这一切仅需要通过控制收容器内的压强。

“它很像小动物，对吗？每一个从我这里提货的客人都这么说，我做出来的仿生人很像小动物，它们会依恋看到的第一个人。”J顿了顿，继续道，“我留了一个后门给你，如果他拒绝与你沟通，就用这个程序让他服从，三度痛感，我觉得很人道。”

“我没有执行记忆清除，如果你喜欢干净的仿生人就来跟我换记忆模块，不早了，我也不留你，早点回学校去吧，48区比你想象的还要乱。”

逐客令。

Lynn脱下外套盖住仿生人，问道：“有自动跟随模式吗？”

“当然。”

**这很像僵尸。**

它只是一个仿生人而已，甚至现在它都没有意识，你可以做任何想做的。

**但是它有回忆，你应该尊重它的个人选择——J说过，这批次的仿生人可是有自我意识的。**

所以它们被销毁了。

**那现在的仿生人有自我意识还会被销毁吗？这本来就是反人权的。**

仿生人与你，能有同等权益吗？

她坐在床边，注视着已经被换上不合身衣物的仿生人，这明显是男性型号，无论身高还是肩宽，都不像是传统意义上的女性仿生人。还好Diva的男朋友们喜欢乱丢衣服，要不然它恐怕就要以初始状态迎接自己的新生活了。

Lynn也觉得好笑，自己对于这个生活中的重要变化接受的过分坦然。

[模块化组件匹配中....模块化组件匹配完成。]

[Model：ES20670909，泛用型仿生人。]

她第一次见到仿生人平静的脸上露出如此悲伤的表情，复杂，悲伤，绝望的表情。那是很高级的情绪活动，她自顾自地定义着，直至那个仿生人颓然坐在地毯上，把脸埋进手掌里。

它在哭泣。

房间内诡异的沉默持续至仿生人调整好情绪。

Lynn已经在耳机里切掉五首莫名其妙的电子乐，最近大数据似乎没那么聪明。

她终于忍不住打破沉默。

“别紧张，是我自作主张把你从旧京捡回来的，但愿你不会怪罪我。”她顺手从床底下捡出一瓶柠檬味气泡酒，“我是Lynn，以后就是你的舍友了，我没和仿生人一起生活过，还请你多指教，如果你不喜欢这里的生活我可以把你送到你想去的地方……如果有的话，我会尽力办到。”

“那些人没动过你的记忆模块，说实在的，我也不知道他们对你做了些什么，不过有任何不舒服的地方请立即告诉我，虽然你这个型号的配件没那么好找但我是垃圾之王，说不准就能给你翻到。”

直视那双悲伤的眼睛就让她很想自杀，它太悲伤了，放在任意一个自杀者的身上，放在被瘟疫，战争，灾荒夺取生命的孩子与女人们脸上都太合适了。那双眼睛让仿生人高度标准化的面孔都生动了起来。曾经，他是个被人施以性暴力的泛用型机器人，这种悲伤似乎有了根源。

**_有生命的悲伤感像寄生虫一样贴附在他冰冷的灵魂上。_ **

她想起了那句描述，那个法律课上出现的仿生人杀害主人案件中侧写作家对于那个仿生人的描述。那些不安定的旧型号在这场案件后被替换成了更服从高效的新型号，极乐公司在多年之后才恢复往昔繁荣。当年坊间传闻这是一场情杀，据说这种情况也不是少数，但大多数的主人都亲手杀死了深爱自己的仿生人。

或许这场唯一的杀人案见证了最后的爱情也说不定。

“我不知道我能给你什么，但我能保证我不会违背你的意愿。”

“这就够了。”

它的声音不像是电子音，完整的发声模块复刻了人类的发声功能。

“我还没有名字，我不想用过去的名字了，作为我的未来，你得给我起个好听的名字。”

Lynn笑了，她的脚踢到了地上的铝罐，房间一片漆黑，唯有卫生间的陶瓷马桶反射着月光。

**“我不是你的未来，说真的，我自己恐怕都不像是有未来的人。”**

她勾起脚趾把铝罐踢回床底。

**“我希望你快乐，永生是很绝望的事，我希望你快乐，起码在我死掉之前的这段时间你是自由的。”**

仿生人轻轻摇了摇头，似乎对这套说辞没什么兴趣。

“我需要帮你整理一下这个房间，请给我半个小时四十五分钟一个小时……”他声音越来越小，最后消失在铝罐与玻璃瓶的碰撞中，“你到底在床底下放了多少垃圾？”

“你活在垃圾场里吗？”

“这么多酒瓶！衣服也不好好放好，干净的衣服和脏衣服怎么能堆到一起？”

“为什么卫生间里一股奇怪的味道？有人吐在这里了吗？”

瞧啊，她最担心的部分来了，新仿生人是妈妈型号。

虽然她不讨厌妈妈型号，她真的不讨厌。

不讨厌拥有妈妈的感觉。


	5. 母亲

_母亲，是子女对于双亲中女性一方的称呼。在社会学上，母亲可指养育与教养子女成长的女性。在生物学上，子女体细胞中成对的染色体，有一半是由母亲的卵子的提供，因此可借由DNA分析来辨别亲属关系，且父亲精子与卵子结合时，只有提供细胞核的遗传物质，因此子女细胞中粒线体的DNA皆来自母亲，可由此来判别母系祖谱。_

——社会伦理学教材 第三编辑版

她和仿生人的生活更像是童年的复刻。

摔倒在橡胶软垫上的小女孩，混合着橡胶与灰尘味道的嗅觉记忆，面目模糊的女人，卵子的提供者——母亲，母亲。

她是国家收缴的第一代幼儿，如同物品一般离开父母的身边集中学习训练。她对那位伟大女性毫无记忆，只记得温暖的手和热汤，厚实的手织毛衣上歪歪扭扭的彩色条纹。以及她在某人的怀抱中安睡，那是抵达人间的第二个纪念日。

小孩子们互相攻击的方式也异常残忍，那些小公鸡们互相叫骂着孤儿，仿佛自己被打哭了还能找到一条成年人的大腿庇护。然而没有，毫无感情的教养机器人不会考虑你有没有吃饱，定时定量的科学饮食最好的形容词是味如嚼蜡。

她和Daphne穿过很多层墙壁才见到天空，白色的，和书本上学到的不一样。没有太阳，没有月亮，只是一片荒凉的白色。教养部建立在荒芜寒冷的北部雪原，为了让这些孩子离纷乱与斗争远一些。那时是短暂的极昼，在仅有虚拟窗和复杂换气系统的房间里，她根本不知道是什么才是正常的时令。在无人监视的傍晚，Daphne教她叠纸兔子和松鼠，她们撕掉可以撕掉的所有教材插页。无声地反叛是最安全的反叛，她一直这么认为，叛逆的血液流淌在松鼠和兔子纯良的脸上。

她又从梦里惊醒。

与往常不同的是，她的仿生人男妈妈比她还着急。似乎早有预料，他及时端来了温水和热毛巾。

“你刚才的脑电波出现了一些紊乱，我猜你做噩梦了。”

温水顺着喉咙咕噜咕噜的向下流着，她却感觉满嘴铁锈味怎样也除不尽。她梦到松鼠和兔子结成联盟，以厚如板砖的社会伦理学教材作为阶梯爬上教养部的塔顶。那栋白色的冷酷建筑在炸弹的作用下四分五裂，兔子和松鼠们得到了胜利。

天气和她离开时一模一样，干燥，寒冷，天空一片惨白。

那年她七岁，已经拥有传统意义上成年人同等智力水平。

“我是在做噩梦。”

水杯在她手中逐渐失温，她用空闲的左手按压起眼眶边的穴位。

头痛。

“我的止痛药在客厅的药柜里，那个紫色的药盒里面，麻烦你帮我取来。”

“合法的还是不合法的那种？”

她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“给我……不合法的那种。”

她又回到了记忆里，顺着二十二栋旧公寓楼向前走，穿过银杏树之间的广场，在保安机器人面前的机器上刷卡入校。Daphne为她准备了聊胜于无的零食，她们坐在早读区域的长椅上分享前一天的校园八卦。旧京没有那么赛博朋克，起码无法和新京相比。她们会在周末凌晨偷偷溜出公寓携手逛鬼市，尝试着从垃圾里找到些有趣的东西。

“一些漂亮的碎片。”

地铁车窗浮现出本站的三维示意图，坐在车厢里的人们打着瞌睡，Daphne的眼睛总是黑暗又明亮。不是虹膜的颜色，而是一种令人迷惑的氛围。令人心生向往的纯净黑暗就这样藏在她的眼睛里，仿佛从宇宙拣选的暗物质合集。她和Daphne口袋里装着古老的铜币和电子生物的扭蛋，手里端着24小时营业甜品店买来的草莓奶昔。

地铁穿过整座城市，把她们从复古的旧城区送去复合区，送回光线明亮，道路通畅却毫无生活气息的复合区。她们要在太阳升起之前回到房间完成今天的早点名，在保姆机器人的注视下领取本日的健康食品。

她汗湿的手指碰到了那个白色的皮质盒子，里面的手链已经有些生锈，但蓝色珐琅仍旧色泽温润。生日快乐，生日快乐Daphne，祝你生日快乐，祝你开心，祝你幸福，祝你——

她搜刮着脑海中所有美好的祝愿，然后看着它们逐渐坍缩成黑色的小点。

黑洞吞噬了一切存在的事物，游行的人群，巨大的红色宣言牌，花车和战斗英雄。汗水带着她斑驳的粉底液流向领口，地面开始下陷，人群在惊恐中发出刺耳的尖叫。她没有尖叫，她只是瞪大了那双漂亮的黑色眼睛。

**“你后悔吗，Daphne。”**

_“为什么要后悔，我们之中总要有些人为时代付出代价。”_

**“但这些人为什么一定要是你呢，为什么不是我呢？”**

_“别傻了，Lynn，我已经死了，你能在纪念碑的底座上找到我的名字，我已经死了，死在了明媚的春光里。”_

_“就像‘她们’一样，死在了明媚的春光里。”_

止痛药的味道就像是死亡，呕吐物和一记重拳。她无比希冀死亡的来临，却极端厌恶死亡的味道，或许在她心中死亡和腐朽能画上等号，或许在她心中死亡和衰老更像一对近义词。死亡是疏散志愿者身上的消毒水味，是那个把轮椅推得像飞车一样的男孩身上令人厌恶的汗味，诺亚，那辆疏散机叫做诺亚，它不能拯救所有的人，仅能拯救神的信徒。

她们都不是信徒，她们是斗士，她们会流尽最后一滴血。敌人会用她们空荡的头骨作为摆件，嘲笑她们愚蠢的热血。

虽然她不知道她们的敌人究竟是什么。

敌人是风车，或许是不定型的巨大怪物，是一串数字或者程序，是病毒，是歧视，是灾荒与火焰。

敌人最后拥有了Daphne温顺美好的面容，拥有了她年轻而多汁的灵魂，拥有了她的不屈与坚韧，拥有了她的一切。Daphne成为了敌人的一份子，她高呼着口号，手臂上系着一截红色的腕带，如同随风飘摇的鲜血。

春光明媚，她的明黄色短裙在人群中逐渐消散，最后消失在钢筋混凝土溃散的森林之中。

她也和母亲一词的拥有者一样面目模糊，手掌温暖，迷茫的少女靠在彼此的肩膀上坠入梦乡。

地铁早已过站驶向遥远的都市，不过没人在乎，世界终将毁灭。

那天早上她们谁也没能出席点名，未来的世界也不需要早点名。

也不需要母亲。


	6. 图景

06 图景

<http://www.Elysium.com>

**图景技术可以辅助精神科医生，警察等职业进行人格检测，也被誉为升级版的测谎仪。**

**民用图景技术最后压力检测正在火热进行中，欢迎报名成为志愿者。**

**最新款仿生人预购开始，从这里选择你最爱的仿生伴侣吧！**

Diva又在早餐时间回到了公寓里，Lynn正尝试着从结块的糖盒里挖出最细腻的一勺。仿生人系着围裙煮着鸡蛋，Diva对着Lynn点点头便自顾自地在沙发上啃起了三明治。

“今天你几点回来，如果你回来的话我应该会去噩梦街区喝一杯，要不要一起？”

“不了，我有约会，今晚不回来。”

她嘴里还有最后一块全素三明治，西红柿和面包的残渣喷的到处都是。

“那我让我的……呃，新室友去接我。”

Lynn尴尬的笑着。

“随你，今天图景技术在咱们学校试点，我得去一趟，你是不是也报了名？”

“没有，我的医生总用这个窥探我的灵魂，我才不支持这东西被合法民用。”

图景技术。

她勉强算得上是图景技术的第一批使用者。

或许那年浩浩荡荡的儿童培育计划就是图景技术的原型，所谓更好人类的追求在这个时代逐渐成了主题。人们合理合法地侵犯着彼此，在窥探时收获卑劣的快感，神经端口仿佛置身灵魂之上的狭缝，随时能把黑暗与光明暴露在窥视者面前。判断逐渐从个人认知转换为群体认知，从“我认为正确的”变成“我们认为正确的”。她还记得关于红色狗娃娃的事——她们被教育着攻击一个红色的狗娃娃，但绿色的狗娃娃就是朋友。所有人的图景暴露在监管机器人的视窗里，不服从的孩子可能会被眩晕电击。

但技术总归是技术，仍旧有其不成熟之处。她在几次点击后学会如何欺骗自己与监管机器人——把想法埋得更深一些，埋到认知的最深处，让它悄然无声地发芽。

狗娃娃，疼痛，电极，被拖去医疗部门的小孩。

之后看到关于儿童培育计划的赞歌她都只能选择性地避而不谈，虽然这个话题在少女群体中是极端冷门。她们更喜欢讨论化妆品，仿生人偶像和牛郎，一些无端的男性之爱和针对彼此的指指点点。在任何时代的女性群体都要比男性群体复杂，她在课余时间会偷偷窥视Daphne，想从她完美的保护壳下找到一些东西，一些可以被称之为 **人性** 的东西。

她不像一个人，更多时候表现的仿佛没有感情与认知的机器人，然而她温热的脖颈和手臂仍旧昭示着主人的年轻与生机勃勃。她像是一幅油画，中世纪披着华美裘皮的女人，戴着皇冠的女人，抱着白猫的女人。她的本身便是一种绝美的优越，然而她的图景却是一片空白。

主管的那位先生说这是美而无物的体现，她不过是聪明的人间艺术品，知道如何迎合他人的爱意，知道如何展现自己的美与不凡。但是她是空荡的，敲一敲她扁平的骨骼就能听到空洞的回声。不过美与智慧都是应当被诅咒的危险之物， 拥有了自我认知的艺术品可能会成为名列史册的杀人凶器。

“蛋煮好了。”

“辛苦了。”

她正忙于检查课表上多出的那两节实验课，以化学实验开始的新循环总是让人不寒而栗。化学实验意味着下周到来的实验报告，没完没了地重复着初次的格式与废话，讲讲成功失败和额外的想法，创造无意义的学术垃圾。或许可以抄Diva的，那女人大概率不会拒绝这种充满讨好的请求。

水煮蛋配上酸甜酱，这种吃法恐怕会被大量网友攻击。不过她不在乎，天眼也不会对任何人的生活怪癖做出评价——毕竟它每天都要面无表情地注视稀奇古怪的性癖，塑胶爱好者，毛绒爱好者，恋老癖桌面上的那些松弛的皮肤，收集白色内裤的男人自己却喜欢丁字裤。在天眼计划实习过的Lynn仍旧对那些信息消化不良，而这个世界就这样无声的注视着所有人，包括她自己。

**_今日要闻播送：_ **

**_极端机械武装势力BLK666宣称对New Tokyo的无差别杀人案件负责_ **

**_New Petersburg 通过地区级别法案，正式承认仿生人的婚姻权利_ **

**_极乐公司发明的新型仿生人进行小规模市场投放，请市民有秩序地前往投放点进行抽签_ **

**_虚拟偶像Allgood召开发布会对粉丝道歉，决定无限期推迟活动_ **

“你听没听Mist的新歌，最近霸榜很久了！”

“诶你们的作业重复率检查了吗？这个教授据说这方面查很严。”

“明年的机械原理有没有车队？”

现实。

从公寓楼到教学区要坐三站摆渡车，经过空荡的废弃艺术区和电子研发基地。她的杯子里装满了温热甜牛奶，到教室里再丢浓缩咖啡粒应该刚好可以喝。车上装满了年轻人，成绩优异的年轻人，虽然话题并不能体现他们的优秀。车厢里大多数人都戴着骨传导耳机，一边和朋友聊天一边接受着来处不明的信息。这班车比往常更拥挤，大概因为独立日的假期效应，大多数人选择睡饱再来接受知识的毒打。

她检查了三遍自己的权限信息，开学被拦在教学楼门口可是会被全校耻笑的——不过一切正常，她仍旧是综合学部的优秀学子，虽然有着两门挂科记录。

窗外交通学部的试验区总是乱七八糟，她只好对着纷乱的光污染叹气。

没办法，谁让人家是新兴产业。

她的注意力回到了那个人身上，那个把头发染成雏菊黄色的女孩。她夸张的耳饰下面连着串玳瑁质圆片，然而那是人畜无害又端正的脸，与玳瑁的狂野纹路并不相配。脖颈处的那串数字纹身非常特别，要不是这所学校不接受仿生人入学，她恐怕就要被骗了。

拥挤的车厢大多数人穿着颜色清淡的衣服，黑色，灰色，白色，生怕别人忽略他们的学术领域。然而只有她穿着香芋紫色的厚外套，看起来身体状况不佳。虽然三月的早晨温度不高，但那么厚的外套在车厢里的确格外惹眼。

Lynn把注意力从那个女人身上移开，继续专注于自己的实验结果预测。

车厢里不断循环着电子音，图景技术志愿者招募，图景技术志愿者招募，每个字都清晰可见，然而拼凑到一起却毫无意义。图景技术能看到什么呢，谁也不知道，起码她只能作为被窥视者存在。

她不好奇，她不想知道，她不愿意被窥探。

就像大多数普通人一样。

她只期待一个自由的未来。


	7. 扭曲

热油在辣椒碎片和花椒粒上沸腾。

那是她的午餐，一些合成鱼肉和真实香料搭配而成的传统料理，微辣，大众口味。三餐可以提供绝大多数日常所需营养物质，从蛋白质，不饱和脂肪酸到维生素和矿物质。食堂为不喜欢社交的人专门开辟了单人座位，避免一切无需要的社交，同时为了兼顾美观和隐私性在单人座位区域外设置了全息的竹林投影。

领导的口味永远那么复古，在食堂第一天投入使用时就有人这么吐槽了，她当然不是最后一个。

她需要一些头绪，毕竟现在已经有一个不可能达到的目标，一个乱麻般的谜团。首先，她需要减少精神药物的使用，起码能白天不能睡着。她给仿生人男妈妈发了短信，让他把所有的精神药物都丢进公寓回收桶里，一瓶都不要给她留下。对面很快回复了任务完成，仿佛随时为她待命。

她和医生聊过一些关于自己的事。那年轻医生总喜欢在开诊前吃曲奇饼，要是来得早些还能看到她手忙脚乱地把饼干渣扫进垃圾桶里。她们的第一个话题也是曲奇饼，当时Lynn选了一门烘焙产品课，每周都要成为团队的垃圾桶，接受无数糟糕口味产品投食。话题从红丝绒饼干到传统的黄油曲奇，四十五分钟时间里一小半两个人都在讨论现在的饮食趋势。后二十分钟Lynn开始描述她的成长经历，在北方的童年和旧京的少年时期。

医生在她讲话时偶尔会打断，问她要一个时间坐标。随后又在平板上涂涂画画，仿佛正在整理些什么。

房间里一直弥漫着柑橘清新剂的味道，学校CAP中心总有这种贴心的设计，包括等候室让人毛骨悚然的白噪音。前台的阿姨总是记不住她的名字，Lynn，每一次都要她一位一位的背ID。一般她在等候时会涂涂画画慈善机构捐来的填色册，等着那个年轻的亚裔女人把她领进房间里，开始四十五分钟的短暂交心，随后叮嘱她下次再约好时间。

她们一同编制起过去的记忆网络，为灰暗的街道慷慨上色。Lynn讲过许多东西，讲过关于家庭的集体性记忆，讲过学校里的绝望社交，讲过她来到这个世界上难以解决的抑郁和愁绪。医生说这很正常，经历过伤痛的敏感人格总是会有各种各样的缺陷——让我们来试试图景技术能不能帮助你。

于是她戴上了那个头盔，向医生展示她的内心。

那是北方的原野，漫无边际的白色荒野，没有生物或植被，只是一片惨白。远方能看到亮着明黄色灯光的几何建筑，那是教养部的大楼，Lynn毫无感情地补充着。教养部就这样在它的记忆中得到了永生，哪怕那个建筑在几年前就被炸掉了，现在那里是一片高产的冰山生菜农场。她的视角中教养部大楼越来越近，那栋设计完美的密不透风建筑仿佛向她碾来。进门的迎接处没有人，医生自顾自地找了份楼层分布图，发现每一张上都被歪歪扭扭的字迹涂改成了令人不适的词语。白色的电梯中每一个楼层按钮都被血红色的手印覆盖着，一尘不染的地毯散发着死去牲畜腹腔里温暖的恶臭。

她随意的按了几个按钮，电梯停在了第31层。

“不要进去。”

Lynn闭起了眼睛，医生的眼前也是一片漆黑。

“为什么不能进去？”

“里面有很多脏东西。”

“我是专业人士，Lynn，你要给我帮助你的机会。”

她的眼前又明亮了起来，图景再一次展开，电梯停在三十一层。她小心的检视着电梯间外的走廊，明亮，苍白，毫无生机，一切仿佛被按下了暂停键。空气中能闻到少儿食品特有的黏糊糊奶甜味，根本没什么脏东西。

那些房间都房门紧闭，每一间门上都留着一个被红色叉号划去的人名，有男有女，大多数和Lynn一样出生于2050年的人都有着相关的负面记忆。被装进车厢的小孩，满脸鼻涕眼泪分不清楚，整座城市在服从中陷入悲痛，任何和儿童服务相关的行业都在一夜之间销声匿迹。

仿佛人类生来就是成熟体。

当时的生育率已经很低了，低到人口负增长，整个国家要靠输入劳工维持活力。所以国家要确保每一个人，每一个孩子都能健康无忧的成长到十二岁。接下来他们会被放回到过去的家乡，在集装箱般的环境中读完中学，接受分流考试走向不同的道路。

她沿着走廊继续向前走着，这些房间与其说是卧室不如说是监狱。窄小的气窗是与外界唯一连通的可视部分，虽然不会缺氧，但长此以来绝对不利于精神发育。她终于站在了Lynn的房门前，这扇门上没有用红色的油漆划去名字。医生开始思考起这个红色标记的意义，死亡？处决？消失？仇恨？

但Lynn一直沉默不语。

她尝试着推开门，不过对面好像用什么东西把门顶住了，她没法利用身体力量推开。于是她继续向前走，这种地方应该会有门房，里面坐着机器人管理者，或许还能有自动开门的按钮或是钥匙。与干净整洁的走廊相比，那间门房里锈迹斑驳，一具已经完全锈蚀的机器人残骸留在桌子上，所有的仪器都无法继续使用，脆弱的像是刚出炉的烧饼，轻轻一碰就会掉下一地的碎片。地面上是被剪碎的报纸，尚可阅读的篇章连在一起是那场骇人听闻的爆炸案。她听到了金属在地面拖行的声音，于是出门观望。

然而外面的环境已经变成了另一副模样。

水泥在不断腐烂暴露出钢筋骨架，地面上的血液混合着不明固体一直淤积到脚踝。铁门在腐朽中逐渐歪向一边，在房间内的少年与幼儿都已经变成干枯尸体。有人用鞋带把自己吊在了风扇上，倒塌的衣柜下蔓延深色血迹早已凝固。她看见穿着黄色连衣裙的可爱小女孩正把某个房间中的住客开膛破肚，锋利的匕首在她手里大的有些夸张。

她努力地忍耐着这一景观带来的精神折磨，顺着光的方向寻找Lynn的房间。那是唯一大门完好的房间，整片墙面都被棘刺覆盖着。尖锐处能看到一些被撕碎的黄色布料，门上有两个明显的凹陷——应该没有什么武器，只是拳头。

她不得不中断了图景，甚至开始难以抑制的干呕。

Lynn抬起眼看她的表情，随即笑了出来。

“告诉你，那里有脏东西，很多脏东西。”

很多脏东西，不能给别人看的脏东西，断裂的肢体和破碎的器官，满地流淌难以分辨的小肠和大肠，幼嫩的脑花下温热的血液正在凝结。灰色的鹦鹉停留在棘刺上等待着黄蝴蝶的出现，或许等到的不是黄蝴蝶而是一群无头脑的胡蜂。它们毁掉了一切，毁掉了所谓的安定与和谐，它们杀了所有人。

它们杀了所有人，让机械腐朽，只有那面荆棘墙壁保护着她，否则她也会被胡蜂活活撕碎，就像——Daphne在她面前撕碎了另一个孩子一样理所当然。


	8. 白

她曾经很喜欢传统意义上的传统，那些被随着陷落都城埋进地底的老东西。讲着家庭幸福的斯堪的纳维亚老太太和开飞机的舒克开坦克的贝塔，五十年前黄金时代如白驹过隙，留下一地鸡毛。仇恨从未饶恕过任何人，哪怕潜心祈祷整个世纪，还是要面对瘟疫下空荡的广场。那些人觉得过去是黄金时代，每隔十年的跃迁都只能带来骂声一片。

成年人每月能按照体重得到几片安慰剂，能够有效维持情绪稳定和工作能力，大多数人伴随着精神疾病走完痛苦而辛劳的一生。在New Tokyo这东西叫做Gensokyo，在远东地区被称为Водка искусственная，在新京它有一个更本地化的名字，白片儿。

那些旧京的居民仍旧带着极强的乐天特质，排着队在诊疗机器人手上摸来透明小袋。

当然，仍旧是传统艺术先一步把这东西写进了梗里。还是传统的情色文化梗，和几十年前流行的黄色碟片一比，这玩意合理合法还免费。Lynn之前也领过这种免费的安慰剂，不过被她的医生及时制止。那东西的效果与其说是精神药物不如说是完全的依赖剂，服用后有很强的致幻效果，可以短时间内屏蔽痛苦感知，而且成本低廉，靠着医疗系统的副产品就可以无限产出。

医生说的隐晦，不过Lynn还是对这方面有很基本的了解。医疗系统的副产品，仿生人的血液，生物质燃料的前体，全都指向了物质X，可惜没人知道它的具体配方是什么。之前也有让她一度恐慌的都市传说，夜晚独自出门购物的仿生人管家在黑暗的小巷里被人割喉，被警方发现时血液已经完全干涸。几乎没有挣扎，在伤口处发现被吮吸的痕迹和人类唾液提取物。那故事细节太丰富，以至于很难被认定为假。可她怎样都想不起这件事的具体时代，问医生时她也只是表示没有印象。那些年医生在国外飘零求学，对祖国发生的事一概不知。

她已经忘记自己是什么时候开始换药的了。

就像每次普通的去取药一样，不过这一次替她取药的是她的仿生人母亲。她自顾自地给他取了名字，就叫Brain，有着高级大脑的非碳基生物Brain，钢筋铁骨的妈妈。他默认了这个新名字，仿佛认定了一个未知的新开端。每一个月她都要去取药，取抗抑郁的，取恢复神经功能的，取助眠的，取镇定剂。她把处方单分享给Brain时还被关心了健康情况，他说在他的时代里用这些药的都是些痛苦的不成人形的中年人。

“技术救了我，要不然我也是个痛苦的不成人形的中年人。”

她打趣道。

“你才……二十多岁，怎么就要吃这么大剂量的药？”

“因为我精神不正常，做噩梦，总想杀人。”

精神不正常。

好像从教养部里出来的人没什么正常人，说到底她对教养部具体发生了什么没什么太精确的记忆。那地方只是个噩梦的发源地，白色的地板填满红色的血污，麻木的面孔不知哭泣为何物。她只能想起疼痛，想起被精神侵犯的瞬间，想起机器人的温度和那些燃烧着的文字。Daphne每一次都会满身是血的被带进盥洗室，在高压水枪的冷水洗礼下变成一只湿漉漉的小动物。她的头发上还有没洗去的泡沫，记住，她说，Lynn，你要记住一切，不要忘记仇恨，不要忘记死亡。

她不知道这是不是一种幸运，自己不用成为供人欣赏玩乐的角斗士，只需要躺在诊疗椅上回答一些问题就可以拿到今日的晚餐。学习是很快乐的事，因为没有长时间的头痛和乱七八糟的副作用。她们的房间里总是沉默的如同海底，虽然她能感受到两人心底的轰鸣。

她是一只野兽，她也是，两只年幼的野兽被豢养在牢笼里，舔舐着彼此脖颈的毛发。

自由在哪里，未来在哪里，美好在哪里，爱在哪里。

又应该在哪里安放单纯的期待？

她开始说谎，她也是，她们开始尝试着欺骗自己和整个世界。不过庆幸的是，她们尚且还没有欺骗彼此。

在午夜的时候，她凭借着支离破碎的记忆给Daphne拼起家的模样。橡胶垫温热的臭味，下水道中爬行的蟑螂，堆在池子里的碗筷和女人的怀抱。呼噜噜的声音是猫发出来的，白色的杂种猫，路边捡的，有黑洞洞的眼睛和空无一物的喵喵声。她们都会拥有家庭，拥有一个高度一致化的未来，生育一男一女，遵守着这个世界给女性的所有行为规范，绝不早出晚归或单独行动。

她第一次走在新京的街道上，不知道新生活与新的社会有什么不同之处。信仰崩塌后的年代又该依靠什么活下去——答案是幻觉，是不断加量的白色药片和早死的年轻人。彻夜开放的酒吧里售卖高浓度酒精和咖啡因混合物，尼古丁已经成为司空见惯的取乐来源。人们在迷幻中拥抱彼此，皮肤紧贴，宽恕彼此并不存在的罪孽。她还记得第一个加入狂欢的夜晚，她被无数人的手簇拥进舞池，迪斯科灯球仿若慈善的太阳，朝着她孤独又扭曲的心脏和年轻的疲倦面孔。那些肤色各异的手伸向她，她不再悲伤了，摄入足量迪斯科音乐让她陷入迷幻。

舞池在燃烧，彩色亮片倾泻而下——

在某一刻，她曾经是自由的，被蒙住双眼的自由。


End file.
